


Long Day

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: Pressing a kiss to Hikaru's shoulder and murmuring, "Good night," he lets himself drift off knowing that no matter how tired he is, he has the best boyfriend ever taking care of him.





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble about Inoo's recent work. I'm so proud of him for everything he's doing, but it seems exhausting. Written for Shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!
> 
> (Originally posted on LJ in April 2016)

Closing the door behind him with a sigh, Inoo struggles to find the energy to take the last few steps across the room that will bring him to the bed. It's been a long day at the end of a long week, a long month-- really, things have just been busy recently, when he really stops to think about it. It's not a bad thing; he's glad for how much work he's been getting recently, but with frequent movie shooting and the regular five-thirty am live morning broadcast for _Mezamashi TV_, on top of the normal JUMP variety shows with a smattering of _Shimura Doubutsuen_ and _Merengue no Kimochi_ filmings, not to mention magazine shoots, single recordings, and weekly radio appearances, he's totally burned out. It's enjoyable and fulfilling to really finally be pursuing his chosen path to the fullest after so many years of struggling through school and long periods of no work whatsoever, but it's also exhausting, and he sighs again before trudging across the short space between the door and the bed and toppling down onto surface. The give of the mattress against his worn out muscles feels like heaven, and he thinks he might just fall asleep here, without brushing his teeth or even making it to the pillow, when suddenly a voice startles him out of his thoughts. 

"Long day, huh." Hikaru's voice comes from surprisingly close; despite the fact that Inoo had followed Hikaru into the bedroom, despite the fact that this is Hikaru's own bed in Hikaru's own apartment, somehow, in the few moments it has taken Inoo to walk across the room, the fact that someone else was present had slipped his mind in his tiredness. 

"Yeah," he replies with a little nod looking up at Hikaru out of the corner of his eye from where he lies face down into the blankets. "Sorry… I'm totally wiped…" While being tired after a full day isn't really anything to be sorry for, in truth, he does feel a little bad; feels like it's been days, possibly weeks, since he's had any proper time in private with Hikaru, whether for a meal or a conversation or sex, and he even though he knows Hikaru understands better than almost anyone how busy idol work can be, he doesn't like not being able to make time for him. 

But Hikaru only smiles, shaking his head. "Don't be sorry, stupid," he replies warmly, brushing a hand over Inoo's face gently as he looks back down a him. "Who could blame you for being tired after all you've been doing?" 

"My douchebag boyfriend who gropes me on national TV?" Inoo can't help but tease despite how tired he is, shifting a little so that he can turn his head to make eye contact with Hikaru easier and so that he knows Hikaru can see his grin to assure him that Inoo is only teasing. Hikaru makes a face at him before grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and smacking Inoo gently with it in response. 

"See how much abuse I endure~?" Inoo whines playfully, his tone light as he continues to tease Hikaru. 

"Shut up," Hikaru shoots back, sticking his tongue out at Inoo before fussing with the pillow. Inoo sticks his tongue out back in response, enjoying how easy it is to fool around with Hikaru even in his tired state, but before he can think too long on it, Hikaru is poking at him a little, bidding, "Move your head a bit." 

Inoo does as told, not quite sure what Hikaru is up to, but he can't help but grin even more when Hikaru wedges the pillow under Inoo's head, looking pleased with himself before dropping down into a laying position right beside Inoo, at a weird angle across the bed. 

"What the heck are you doing?" Inoo asks even as he relaxes into the comforting feeling of Hikaru's arms wrapping around him, pulling him close. 

"Being the best boyfriend ever," Hikaru replies into Inoo's hair from the cuddling position he's gotten them into, "Look how accommodating I am." 

Inoo laughs in response, snuggling into Hikaru's shoulder before replying, "Definitely not an asshole who'd grope me on national TV?" 

"Nope," Hikaru chuckles in response, one hand sliding down the curve of Inoo's hip to cup his ass, squeezing for a second before letting his hand fall away. "Only in private~" 

"I hate you," Inoo replies teasingly, giving Hikaru a joking shove before leaning back into his embrace. He knows that Hikaru knows what he means, that Hikaru knows Inoo loves him more than he can ever express in words, and while there will be times for considering that, and for trying to find the right words, right now, it's taking all the energy he has just to keep his eyes open, and so, pressing a kiss to Hikaru's shoulder and murmuring, "Good night," he lets himself drift off knowing that no matter how tired he is, he has the best boyfriend ever taking care of him.


End file.
